The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising an x-ray tube, a high voltage transformer feeding the x-ray tube, an inverter connected to the input of the high voltage transformer, and a mains rectifier supplying the inverter.
In the case of an x-ray diagnostic generator of this type, it is possible to select the supply frequency of the transformer in the kHz range; i.e., substantially higher than the mains frequency. On account of this high supply frequency, the high voltage transformer can be provided with a substantially smaller and more lightweight construction than in the case of an x-ray diagnostic generator which is operated with the mains frequency. In an x-ray diagnostic generator of this type, the loading of the inverter is not constant; on the contrary, it corresponds to the adjusted x-ray tube voltage and the adjusted x-ray tube current. Thus, the inverter is variably highly loaded in dependence upon these values.